The invention relates to circuits including analog-to-digital converters, and in particular to data acquisition circuits including an analog-to-digital converter and circuitry for receiving a plurality of input analog signals and conditioning one of the signals before presenting it to the analog-to-digital converter.
Analog-to-digital converters have been used in data acquisition circuits to convert analog input signals into digital signals that can then be used by digital processing circuitry, such as computers. Such data acquisition circuits have used amplifiers and range selection circuits in circuitry that conditions the analog input signal prior to being presented to the analog-to-digital converter.